Q
A Q&A Room hosted by me and my friends on here. Phineas: Leave your questions on the Talk Page. :) Fg10 walks in Fg10: I am a friend of P&I4EVAH! right? Phineas: I hope Fg10: when are the rest of the people coming? Phineas: beats me (Regurge walks in) Regurge: Don't ask me how I'm in several community pages at once Fg10: Okay I don't know either Isabella, Perry, Ferb and other people come in Ferb: hello Fg10: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I CAN"T FIND THE TALK PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!! WORST OF ALL I CAN'T FIND MY SANDWHICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Team Doof walks in eating a sandwich) Team Doof: Hey guys! Lookie! I found a sandwich! Its goood Fg10: MY SANDWHICH!!!!!!!!!!!! GGGGRRRRRRR!!!!!!! X( Isabella: I've never seen her So ticked off before Team Doof: 0.0 Alice: What have you done TD?!?! Phinello: LOL I forgot I even made this. XD Team Doof: Nice. Phinello: The talk page is where it says discussion, by the way. Stacy: Yep. Fg10: I CAN'T FIND IT!!! And I got another sandwhich from Phineas Team Doof: Oh good! Phinello: At the top of the page, next to where it says article. You click on it, then type your question. I'll do it just to show you. FG10: If somone doesn't ive us a question in the next hour I gonna have a nervous breakdown (1 hour later) Fg10: (eye twitches) NO QUESTIONS! DX Phineas: *taps Fg10* Fg10: Any way we have a question (finally) '''Who is your top 3 favorite characters? '''from TD Phineas: Finally a question! Fg10: Hmm...well in order Django, Daniella, and Didi Ferb: Penguinz isn't a character Fg10: Characters that I haven't made. Favorite characters I have made are Ella, Zach, Penguinz Ferb: Still Fg10: PENGUINZ 4 EVER! :D Phinello: My 3 favorites are Ashley S. Flynn-Shapiro, Emily Kinney, and Alesen Zomeg. Vanessa: Two of those are yours. Phinello: I know. Fg10: PENGY!! XD Vanessa: And who is Alesen Zomeg? Phinello: You! LOL Ferb: Mine are Danny Poven, Vanessa, and Alesen Zomeg. Vanessa: Why? Because she's me? Ferb: Yes. Vanessa: XD Knew it. Ferb: Whatever. Ange: I kinda like...... Phineas: Yourself? Ange: Shut up, Phin! >.< Fg10: Da rock is rubber (throws rock at Ange) Perry: (I'll be honest Phinello, I though you would've had Candace on your list.) Phinello: LOL Shut up Perry. Fg10: We need more people...and Q's...and strawberries...and less sick kids...and a raft camp Regurge: Favorite charectors....Well, besides Stacy, there's and....Anyone with any connection to stacy whatsoever Fg10: Mushroomtchi! *does the mushrromtchi dance* Ange: Ok, let's get ONE thing straight. Phinello! I am NOT mean! I am super-sweet! Phinello: Yeeeah right. Ferb: Ok, now Gurgy has to answer his question from you. Regurge: Let's see, ": If you could take Stacy ANYWHERE romantic, where would you take her?"...I don't feel comfortably awnserign that one Phinello: XD Ashley: Favorite Disney show, huh? Well...I'd have to say Recess. Stacy: How can you watch that? It's cancelled. Ashley: I watch episodes of it on YouTube. I hate Disney for cancelling Toon Disney. Candace: Teamo Supremo, Doug, Pepper Ann, Fillmore...Those were the best. Vanessa: Yeah. Now the only Toon Disney show left is ours. Perry: (Yeah, I bet.) Stacy: It's TRUE! >_< Fg10: I'm SUPER LATE Sharona: Hāya. Isabella: Oh hey Sharona. Haven't seen you in a while. Candace: And still no questions. Regurge: Haven't been in here in awhile.. Stacy: You left? Regurge: Ya, like months ago. Candace: No questions. This is getting boring. Candy: Agreed. Adyson:..... Stacy: PENGUINZ! Candy: What? Candace: She's just being...random. Adyson: Heh. Phineas: (hugs Isabella) Phinello: Hm. This place is dead. Ashley S,: Hey! :D Phinello: Oh. Hey. Ange: Who are these noobs? Ashley T: Call me that again I'll break your neck! Adyson: Oh! A tomboy! Nice! >:D Ange: Pfft. Phinello: I swear this place is a ghost town. Phineas: Yes yes it is. It's because you were gone for so long. Category:Fanon Works Category:Q&A Category:P&I4EVAH!'s Pages